Aprendiz    Serie:Viviendo juntos
by AndreaGalariel
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Candy descubre que Albert es el tío abuelo William, regreso a su trabajo de enfermera al hospital St Juana en Chicago y ahora vive en la mansión Ardely de Chicago junto con él. ¿ Qué ocurre ahora que viven juntos de nuevo?


APRENDIZ

By Helen Andrea Kinomoto Galariel

Una tarde como cualquiera del mes de Marzo Albert regresaba temprano de la oficina, habían inaugurado un nuevo restaurante y tenia la intención de invitar a Candy a cenar.

Entraba a la mansión cuando se topo con Archie.

- Buenas tardes dijo Albert

- Buenas tardes t.. ti… tío

- Jajajajaja –rio relajado- lo sé, lo sé yo tampoco me acostumbro a que me llames de esa forma "sobrino", dejémoslo en Albert.

- Oh pero la tía abuela me mataría si te tuteo

- Lo se pero ya me ha dicho tantas veces que soy un rebelde, una mas no es gran cosa

Jajajaja rieron los dos caballeros.

- Y Annie, ¿No vino contigo?

- Si… de hecho esta con Candy…y bueno después vendré por ella.

- Pero podemos esperarlas juntos

- No, no, no es mejor así, nos vemos

- Pero Archie…

- Hasta luego Albert

- Hasta luego Archie

Me pregunto por que tendría tanta prisa en irse.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Williams, bienvenido.

- Oh buenas tardes Alfred, pero llámame Albert

- Es que… señor yo no podría.

- Jajaja tranquilo, es cosa de práctica

¿Y Candy?

- La señorita Candy se encuentra conversando con la señorita Britter en el Hall principal señor.

- Les alcanzaré, gracias.

Tiene algo de tiempo que Annie y Candy no conversan, supongo que por eso se marcho Archie, eso debe ser.

- Hana buenas tardes, ¿llevas el té para Annie y Candy al Hall?

- Buenas tardes –contestó amablemente la anciana ama de llaves- las señoritas ya no se encuentran en el Hall, voy a ver si están en la biblioteca.

- Oh seguro están en el jardín, deja eso Hana, yo lo llevo a la cocina.

- Oh señor no.

- Hana dejate de formalismos anda

- Ay sigues siendo el mismo niño tan dulce Albert

- Anda, anda yo lo llevo.

Y con charolas y carrito, Albert se dirigió a la cocina, al aproximarse escucho unas risas, "deben ser las chicas" pensó. Tomo el picaporte y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

´- Mmm esto es raro… se dijo Albert.

- Jajajajajaja

Muy bien Annie pero pongámonos serias

- ¿Oh Candy tu en verdad crees que yo pueda hacerlo?

- Claro que si Annie

Toda mujer debe saber hacerlo

Albert no supo que pensar en ese momento, ¿a que se refería Candy?, "deben ser cosas de chicas". Iba a marcharse cuando lo que escucho lo detuvo.

- Que pasaría si te quedas a solas con Archie ¿eh?

¿Lo vas a dejar ahí nada más?

- No… yo no…

-¿Cómo que si se queda sola con Archie? Penso Albert

- Anda Annie no seas tan tímida

Además que mejor maestra podrías tener que esta enfermera con diestras manos.

Toda mujer sabe hacerlo….

- Diestras manos.. ¡Candy que es lo que estoy pensando! Reflexionaba Albert un tanto sorprendido y confundido.

- Bueno Annie, el día de ayer te explicaba su anatomía, y la clase de hoy es como sujetarlo.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé? Pensó Albert al tiempo que se tapaba la boca para no ser escuchado.

- Ay … Candy… no sé

- Annie por favor, es algo mmmm… como decirlo.

es instintivo, hasta la señorita Pony sabe como.

- ¡Qué la señorita pony qué! ¿Qué clase de educación recibió Candy? Se preguntaba Albert.

- Es más hasta te traje unas muestras.

- ¿Cómo que unas muestras? Las mejillas de Albert comenzaron a sonrojarse, una serie de sentimientos encontrados se reflejaron en su cara que Candy hablara de cosas de chicas era comprensible, que fuera enfermera y supiera cosas también ¿pero hasta donde había llegado con eso de las muestras?

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es sujetarlo así

- ¿Pero… no le dolerá al pobre?

- ¡Y eso que importa!

Albert se quedo sin habla al escuchar a Candy decir eso.

- Muy bien Annie colocas tus manos así

- ¿No deberíamos ensayar primero el como colocarnos?

- Eso será después en otra lección

¿Lo ves no era tan difícil?

- Se siente raro

- Lo se, no es lo mismo que el de verdad pero solo es una muestra, después te consigo un sujeto de prueba real.

"UN SUJETO REAL DE PRUEBA" Era demasiado para Albert, y sin darse cuenta se dejo recargar pesadamente en la puerta con todo y el carrito de servicio.

- ¿Quién es? –Preguntaba Candy

- Soy… soy yo..Al.. Albert

- ¡Albert!

Rápido Annie, ayúdame a guardar todo- susurraba Candy-

- En un segundo abrimos. Contesto la morena

La puerta finalmente después de unos instantes se abrió para dar paso a una efusiva Candy que se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Albert.

¡Oh Albert por que no me avisaste que venias temprano!, mira ya viste quien vino de nuevo a visitarme.

- Bu..buenas tardes Annie. Titubeo Albert al responder

- Buenas tardes Albert

- Pero que les parece si vamos a la biblioteca –decía Candy-

¿Albert?

- Si, perdón es que recordaba algunas cosas que deje pendientes en la oficina

- Eso si que no William Albert Andrew, nada de trabajo en casa, me lo habías prometido.

- Disculpa Candy

- Entonces ¿vamos?

- Si. Respondió él tratando de disimular lo más que podía

La tarde transcurrió entre risas de las chicas y conversaciones diversas, Albert hubiera querido tener otro tipo de conversación con Candy, pero decidió que no era el momento de hacer escenas, y menos estando Annie presente, no quedaba de otra que disimular y "olvidar" temporalmente lo que había escuchado "debo estar equivocado se repetía así mismo" ya que las chicas suponían que el no las había escuchado y el no quiso decirles nada por el momento.

Archie regreso como a eso de las 7 de la tarde, ambas parejas cenaron juntas en la mansión Andrew. Las amigas se despidieron muy efusivas ya avanzada la noche.

- Te espero mañana Annie.

- Claro que estaré aquí Candy, a la misma hora.

- Hasta luego Archie.

- Hasta luego Candy, Albert

- Que descansen –Dijo Albert.

Cuando Annie y Archie se marcharon, Candy nuevamente se lanzo efusiva al brazo de Albert, pero ella notaba algo raro en el, estaba un tanto pensativo, no era el mismo de siempre…

- Albert dime… ¿estas enojado por algo del trabajo?, ¿te preocupa algo?, ¿puedo ayudarte? Le decía ella endulzando el tono de su voz.

Al escucharla, más dudaba él de sus pensamientos, como podía su dulce Candy decir esas cosas, no, ella no era así, escucharla expresarse de esa manera, ella tan gentil, tierna, cómo podría su preciado ángel, es que acaso ya no era…¡No eso no era posible! Con todo su esfuerzo Albert finalmente le respondió recargándose en la pared al tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

- No te preocupes Candy, lo solucionaré mañana

tienes razón -Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

nada de trabajo al llegar a casa jajajaja.

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? Pregunto un tanto extrañada Candy

- Lo se linda – le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba su frente.

Esa noche Albert tardo en conciliar el sueño…

Por la mañana antes de irse investigó con los sirvientes acerca de las reuniones entre Candy y Annie.

- La señorita Annie lleva viniendo 3 días

- Cierto, todas las tardes puntualmente a las 5 de la tarde

- La señorita Candy una vez llega se cambia rápidamente su uniforme del hospital para recibir a la señorita Britter.

- ¿Y dicen que es a las cinco en punto?

- Asi es señor.

- Muchas gracias.

Camino al trabajo Albert pensaba que podría hacer, lo correcto sería hablar con Archie, desafortunadamente el no estaría en la oficina ya que tenía una cita de negocios por lo que seguramente la mejor oportunidad de hablar con él seria a las cinco, cuando llevara a Annie a la mansión.

Albert despacho y atendió lo más rápido que pudo los asuntos que considero urgentes, lo demás lo delego a sus abogados y a George. A las 4: 30 de la tarde estaba camino a la mansión y cuando llego para su sorpresa Archie ya se iba.

- Archie espera

- Hola Albert

- Tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿Sobre la cita de negocios?

- No, es sobre las reuniones de Annie y Candy

- ¿cómo?

- Ven, es mejor que entremos, la biblioteca será mas segura

- Esta bien, pero le avisaré entonces a Annie que me quedo

- ¿Dónde esta Annie?

- Con Candy, estaban en el hall.

- Sr. Buenas tardes

- Alfred tienes las llaves de la cocina

- Si señor aquí tengo un juego

- Te lo devolveré luego

- Ven Archie

- ¿Qué te ocurre Albert?

- ¿Sabes por que Annie viene a ver a Candy todos los días?

- No lo se bien, pero hoy estaba particularmente feliz.

"Después te consigo un sujeto de prueba real" Las palabras de Candy resonaron entonces en la mente de Albert.

- Rápido Archie no hay tiempo que perder, debemos evitar que Candy comprometa a Annie

- ¿Qué?

Ambos caballeros se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Annie.

- No puede ser no llegamos a tiempo. Pensó Albert.

Albert ya no pensó en nada y sin más se lanzo sobre la puerta de la cocina derribándola al tiempo que las chicas gritaron. Sin embargo aparte del caos y el tiradero… lo que vieron dentro los sorprendió.

- ¡Aahhhhhhhh!

- ¡No lo sueltes Annie!

¡Esperen!

¡Annie no llores! Gritaba Candy

- Jajajajaja. Archie reía al punto que abrazaba su estómago

- ¡Oh Candy que susto me habías dado princesa, perdóname por dudar de ti ángel mío! Pensaba Albert respirando aliviado al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

yo solo quería enseñarle a Annie como preparar un pato al orange con la receta de la señorita Pony.

Fin.

Gracias x los reviews n_n  
Ver.1.01 Considere necesario añadir unas cuantas palabritas, que le dan mejor sazon jeje


End file.
